Dreaming Of You
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Helga dreams about? when get inside Helga's head and find out dreams can come true or help you too. This is basically about Helga's dreams, enjoy.


Okay people, this is another songfic with the song by Franne Golde and Tom Snow called: Dreaming Of You. Hope all you hey Arnold fans, like this.  
  
  


_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too  
  
_

Helga is seen staring out in the darkness of night, somehow the stars shape a football-headed boy and she sighs and smiles. Helga falls back on the bed, and takes her out her locket and holds it close. "Oh Arnold my love, I wonder what your doing now. Maybe your thinking of me too Arnold." Whispers Helga. Helga smiles and closes her eyes and fall asleep. _  
_

  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  


Instantly a image of Arnold appears and his green eyes that Helga loves so much. She grins in her sleep and clutches her locket tighter to her chest. "Oh Arnold." moans Helga as she embraces Arnold in her dream. _  
_

  
Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
Would you even care  
I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
  


Suddenly Helga is alone in her dream staring through a mirror inside the reflection of her true self. Helga is standing through the mirror with her hair down and laughing with Phoebe and writing poetry and embracing Arnold. Tears stream down Helga's cheeks and she looks again to see all the times that Arnold cared for her and she pushes him aside. More tears fall and then she sees Arnold looking at her with Hatred as she trys to explain that she cares for him. "Nooooooo!" Screams Helga as she falls to her knees. Helga wakes up and looks at her locket, "It was only a dream." She mutters as she falls back asleep._  
_

  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  


Helga is running to school and spots Arnold walking with Gerald. She sighs and runs to the corner and takes out her locket and recites a poem to herself and smiles. Before she knew it, she closes her eyes and fall asleep, not noticing Arnold walking over to her sleeping figure. Helga smiles in her dreams as Arnold's image appears in her mind again. She mutters "Arnold" in her sleeps as she tosses and turns, her eyes still closed as Arnold appears over her sleeping figure and looks upon her. "Helga, wake up!" Shouts Arnold but Helga doesn't responds so he decides to shake her little to wake Helga up. Helga's eyes open slowly and focuses little by little on Arnold and thinks she's dreaming again so she kisses him then notices she can feel his soft lips on hers, and doesn't wake up. "Oh no, Arnold." Mumbles Helga as she steps away after she, stopped kissing him.   
_  
_

(Bridge)  
Ahh ahh  
Corazon,  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
No puedo dejar pensar en ti  
I can't stop dreaming  
Como te necesito  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Mi amor, como te extraño  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  


~Helga stares at Arnold with wide eyes: "I'm I dreaming? Oh Arnold, I love you. I wish you were real." Murmers Helga before, she could stop herself, Arnold walks over to Helga: "Helga are you okay? You're not dreaming." Replies Arnold as Helga glares at him and runs away, but Arnold follows her. _  
_

I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that  
You came up to me and said  
I love you  
I love you too  
  


~Arnold runs after Helga and embraces her: "I love you too Helga. I love you so much. I just haven't realized it. Forgive me, just wait for me." Responds Arnold as Helga looks at him bewildered when he fades away and she ends up back in her room. Helga smiles and looks out into the night and whispers "I'll wait for you forever, my love." _  
_

  
(Repeat chorus)  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly  
(Chorus out)  
  
**The End**  
  
  
-Please review this songfic, tell me what you think fans.  



End file.
